


Afterlife

by mm8



Series: MMoM [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghost Colin, Ghosts, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Being a ghost was boring.





	Afterlife

Colin wasn't too fond of being a ghost. Actually he was quite surprised that he had died at all. The thought never crossed his mind that he'd die at _school_. He was only sixteen and had a full life ahead of him. Nothing to do about that now.

Did his dad know? Was he okay? How about Dennis? 

Colin was relieved to see that his brother was back at Hogwarts the following term. Alive. Sad. But alive. That was what mattered.

Being a ghost was boring. In the films ghosts always had a ton of fun doing whatever they wanted. He couldn't talk or be seen. Colin didn't think that was very fair since all of the house ghosts could interact with the students. Why couldn't he? Actually none of the resident ghosts at Hogwarts could see him. Colin wondered how many ghosts were about that were like him. He couldn't fathom the answer.

Colin was alone with his thoughts and spent a great deal of time brooding. Also he spent his time watching. He peered over shoulders as the students took their exams. He explored every nook and cranny of the castle. Colin spent a night at the Shrieking Shack all by himself and nothing frightening happened to his disappointment. He watched students being jovial. He hated the ones who always picked on others. He was a bit envious of the ones who were in love. They held hands down the corridors and sneaked out of their dorm past curfew to kiss.

He saw _way_ too many students masturbate in their dorms. Gross. Every time he walked in on that he hightailed it out of there. 

Colin really missed touching things and taking photographs. He missed eating food. He missed talking to his brother and his friends about Quidditch, and homework and girls. 

The normal day to day things.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me: [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/), [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/), [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/), [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
